User talk:Aeriesol
All right, no left Tis alright, hun. TBH I was an annoying gnat who won't stoo bothering you so I'm sorry about that part xD Studying is important and you should focus on that (even tho stating so makes me a giant hypocrite since I'm not a big fan of studying myself). And you're not becoming a "juvenile delinquent who dropped out of high school and started doing shady stuff while being homeless and eventually died of her own ignorance and stupidity" on my watch, darling. :P So go on and make your brilliant self take the world of education by storm, yeah? *hugs and showers you with plenty o'cookies n milk* Re Thanks for welcoming me and I'm wondering would you be up for a bit of rping You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Re Yeah Elodie sounds good even though she doesn't sound very friendly but who knows Peter may get on her good side You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Random but... Tanya and Ruiko might end up being friends. Dunno yet. Look at the flying lessons :P 03:10, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:gem reminders As long as Rain doesn't say something, Kyler won't notice it and doesn't care. :P Although, xe's probably perfectly fine with giving a long explanation to her about being agender and xer preferred pronouns without getting too messy and rude with her when the time comes. :) Anyways, hope you have a good day and don't worry about the roleplay, it happens. <3 Re Fine by me You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Kate So that's why Nora's year started off so sucky XD I know she wouldn't be happy about it, especially since I assume Jason is still living in England (?) which means she doesn't have anyone in the States. But Nora trusts Kate and she's fifteen anyway, so. Just know that Nora 100% sends her a letter at least every other day. 06:49, July 27, 2016 (UTC) I need your creative mind What would be a good animgus transformation for a skater You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Re Anything but fish and invertebrates. I also know that cause this one will be once I'm allowed You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Chat? If you can? c: ::*notices that s* nonono hun i only have one sandbox wiki *nervous laughter* ::http://jayes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=oasis :: heh Is it ok if Hunter Smith Jr. comes to DARP? Hey Just wondering have you posted yet on that mirror hallway page You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Re Don't worry about forgetting cause I can't even remember what I had for breakfast and yeah I did. I'm going with an American grizzly bear. You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Rebecca She's gonna know who Hunter is, so if her and Sabina ever meet, it's gonna be hella interesting. xD >.> I am #notafan of Rukio (*spelling, probably. it's like almost four am) she needs to get real but also she's kind of cool so :P 09:40, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ I was wondering if you were possibly down for a roleplay? :D Maybe Kyler/Rain (I can't remember the ship name they had in the docs, oops) again? I'm fine with anything else too though. :) Ooh, Fiesari sounds cool? It somehow reminds me of him (which, side note, used to watch as a kid *points to self*), even though I don't think it even sounds that close at all. xD Anyways, that would be great. I have to go do something for my mom really quickly so that works out really well. :D RE: Them Eyes omg the puns xD <3 :yeah, sure! i wanna develop tori, anyways. :P she has no life, and while i know she's supposed to take after me a bit, it's not to the THAT level xDD ::also ikr them eyes <3 they're what won me over because it totally wasn't the fact that melina's close to my age and i have a crush on her pffft no ::Same chat as last time :) :: Kate okay but What house is she in at Ilvermorny? :P 01:35, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Ezlan's forces are gathering at the Stone Table It's a boss-ass ship name, omnoms! Thank you <3 06:15, August 6, 2016 (UTC) hey morland c: can we rp pyrrha and sabina? redhead beater beans could be fun af : Denmark Street :3 Go check out the Ireland team roster Query Can we maybe RP Sabina and Nora sometime? Not necessarily soon since IC summer is ages away, but sometime :P 03:56, August 8, 2016 (UTC) FIVE HOURS LATER I saw the message you left me on rwa. I can see kiyomi and Mai and Haru being out and Haru makes a mean joke and Kiyomi glares at him like "you apologize to my cinnamon roll." 06:36, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ I am Kayle and I am a stalker. I just wanted to let you know that I'm down to share Ashley! :D Ayy! o/ First, Amber comes back and Kate might come back... #Kamber #Kamber2k29 #ConspiracyTheories :P Anyways, I was wondering if you were possibly down for an RP? :D OMFG REALLY? Damn. Skills. xD Anyways, I'm really cool with using anybody...and I'd try to come up with some character combinations, but I'm not sure which ones you're roleplaying and which ones you've left as inactive? :P I'm going back to the old days and making a list...a small list due to laziness, but a list nonetheless. :P *XYZ/Phoebe - we're pretty much in the same boat here, both having one last attempt to get it right *Asia/Jillian - since she's new, we can figure out a way to roleplay our characters together *Aspirin/Jenelle - it's a possibility to work out, if you want to give her a shot maybe I'm being interrupted by my ASSHAT OF A BROTHER so I'm just going to send this before I get hit or something. I'll be back in a sec. It's totally cool! Thanks, for picking and posting! <3 Hello love. I was wondering if I could use Ashley Benson? I noticied that the character you are using for her is sorta in limbo and you do have another model lined up as well so I was wondering if we could like share? <3 RE: Kik I already tried-- she must have disconnected, or her phone is off, or she doesnt have it with her, because it says exactly that ("uh oh! looks like brigette's phone has been off/disconnected for a while. we'll deliver your message when they connect back.") Sorry... C: She was set to stay in school this weekend, iirc, so it definitely can't be her on FB, and I highly doubt she can access Kik, either, sooo... :3 Maybe it's her parents? Doubtful, but you never know. Either way, I'm sure she's fine! So don't worry. *pats* RP Fleming sister RP? :3 It's Christmas IC, and I'm almost certain Sof would wanna spend it with Sabina. :P ::i took biology last year and just ick. xD but yeah, don't worry, i understand. :3 feel free to start when you can x :: Dude I just had a ballers idea for Boomer, although I'm not quite sure it'll be allowed. but yeah, I accidentally stumbled upon an idea of angst 12:24, August 24, 2016 (UTC) ayyeee So I have some spots left open for this family of Italian former mobsters. I was wondering if you'd like to take one of the two remaining spots? Maybe you and Catty could make the twin girls. Template:Allegri Family I have something to apologize for... There's several things I need to apologize for. 1) My earlier behavior towards you. It was unneeded and now I realize that you were just trying to help me in the long run. 2) My stubborn tendanceries about the sexuality owl earlier this year. I thought I was good with the different sexualities because of my large group of friends, but apparently I didn't know. 3) I took your misc trivia box over to my sandbox wikia without your permission, thinking that the earlier rules were still in play. I deleted it and there's no pages on there that I didn't ask for permission before bringing them over. I'm sorry for everything I've said or done towards you and I hope you accept this sincere apology. Thank you again, Omnia. Ma'am yes Ma'am. *snaps off a salute* JNNQT I have this hc where the japanese team and the Norwegian team are actually pretty close, with a small on field friendly rivalry. And guess what team just had a kid c: Ehhy ily 16:06, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Wow rude just drop that bomb and leave. Like America on hiroshima. Too soon? 16:25, August 31, 2016 (UTC) OK but now you hacve to come on chat and fill me in on this kiyomi thing??? 23:10, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! xD I couldn't avoid it. I had to. Apparently, I didn't put the template on the last owl and I'm sorry about that. Anyways, I'm not reserving spots, as I'm assuming you know, but yeah, I'm more just saying it as in like "Hey, y'all need to be aware there's one spot, so if you want it, you have to get it now, okay bye!" type thing versus campaigning for them to be full. I'd rather Egypt have players made first, but. Thanks for saying though. :P Yeah, I regret not making a player for Egypt instead of Norway, even if I love NNQT and Elsie so much. I mean, Norway wasn't even a team I picked...Egypt was, so I don't know what I did there, but OH WELL. xD Honestly, nap jokes never get old to me. Anyways, thank youuu! <3